


Close Call

by PoolWatcher



Series: Need a Lift [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoolWatcher/pseuds/PoolWatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheila gets hit on, Simmons gets a bit jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during "Need a Lift" and thus before "Bliss". Also, I don't really have anything against Lopez, honest.

He was a nice young man, Sheila decided, with interests similar to her own. They even shared the same field of study, applied robotics! The only thing that made her slightly uncomfortable was they way Lopez had slowly maneuvered them into a sheltered alcove, away from the bustle of the party. She silently wished that she'd stayed with Dick, but he'd been caught up in discussing the next phase of operations with his boss, a grizzled older man who preferred to just be called Sarge.

For now, though, Sheila stole quick glances around Lopez at the rest of the party, trying to spy her wayward boyfriend. He never showed, and the gleam in Lopez's eyes was beginning to seriously unnerve her. Sheila tugged self-consciously at the hem of her dress, wishing she'd worn something longer - though Dick always loved when she showed off her legs, and he'd been quite enthusiastic about the little blue number earlier. She felt herself drifting off into daydreams of Dick's enthusiasm when a foreign hand grabbing her arm roughly jerked her abruptly back to reality.

Lopez quickly pushed her against the wall, making her drop her drink on the floor. Sheila winced, both at the leering expression on his face and the sting of broken glass striking her bare legs. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked incredulously. He chuckled lowly at her.

"Ah, señorita, I've been wanting to do this for a long time," came his low voice in answer, and Sheila felt something inside her tighten in fear and apprehension. Before she could say anything else, he grabbed both of her hands in one of his and firmly placed the other over her mouth. "No more talking, señorita."

Frustrated and angry, Sheila aimed her foot at his crotch but was blocked by a well placed knee. Before either of them could recover, an infuriated voice spoke up from behind Lopez. "Just _what_ do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?"

The voice of Dick Simmons, computer programmer, sent a shock-wave of relief through Sheila and her knees buckled. Lopez didn't seem nearly as thrilled as he turned around to face her boyfriend.

"What's goin' on between us ain't any of your business, compadre," the older Hispanic man replied with a sneer. Sheila, her eyes on Dick, watched as his eyes flashed to hers for a moment before returning to Lopez.

"Seems to me the lady's not keen on your attentions," Dick said calmly, moving slowly closer as he did.

Lopez shrugged and smirked. "You know women - always saying no when they really mean yes." Before the man could utter another word, Dick launched himself forward and knocked Lopez to the ground, where the older man's head made a satisfying thud against the floor. Dick's punch to his face guaranteed that the other man would be out for a while.

Dick stood quickly afterwards and looked frantically over to her, quickly assessing the damage done. Without another word he rushed over to where she was leaning against the wall for support, the adrenaline rush leaving her drained. He pulled her into his arms then and held her close, breathing heavily in her ear.

"Dick?" she asked tentatively, and he pulled back to look at her face. "How did you know?"

He smiled gently at her then, and said softly, "I just had a feeling you might be in trouble."


End file.
